sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Shuna Morningbrow
((WORK IN PROGRESS)) Shuna is a young and reserved ranger under the Pathfinders sub-unit within The Sunguard, though her age might not be reflective of her experiences. Only a child during the Fall of Quel'Thalas, the need to survive during the ensuing chaos and instability would force her to wise up and adapt at a much earlier point in her life than others. While some could argue at what cost, the instinct to endure has carved itself into her very being--and the wits of the Farstriders courses though her veins. While she is the timid type in domestic situations, Shuna is a loyal and caring ally to those she trusts, and a knowledgeable asset on the battlefield. She one day hopes to take on the mantle of Farstrider her parents had trained under, though the path she'll end up taking to reach that goal is not known to her--only that the Sunguard is the start of it. Appearance Shuna stands at a humble 5'3''; it appears she's finished growing and doesn't have much to show in physique. She is slightly toned from years of endurance, but it appears to have been more out of constant use than regular bouts of physical training. Her skin is light with pink undertones, with sea-green eyes that hold little fel taint and dusky-blonde hair that falls in a half pompadour; the hair left at the back of her hair can start to grow into a mini-mullet if it's not trimmed regularly. In general, she keeps it short. She doesn't wear makeup and one of the first things apparent on her face is two sets of three gashes that take up the entire right side of her face, three of which cross her right eye. It isn't blind, but it's clear she has a permanent wince in the eye, contracting the constantly wide gaze of her other more-intact eye. She also has another smaller gash on her left cheek, as well as a few others on her collarbone. Her expressions always come off muted, but there's usually a subtle feeling of discomfort and tension on her. About the only way her true feelings come out are through her ears, which act like sonar as they flick back and forth. When outside the warfront, she can be seen wearing cowls, as if trying to muffle the noise around her. Her Orcish and Thalassian are relatively the same, though she often can struggle with the guttural growls in the former language. Her dress style is often androgynous bordering on masculine, as many of the colors she wears of her own choice are muted colors mixed with brown. Pants and loose shirts are a regular for her--more comfortable and practical than aesthetically pleasing. When dressed in military attire she will sport the bright red colors of the Sin'dorei, save for her bow, Thori'thas --the last memento she has of her mother. History Early Life Shuna was born the only child to Farstriders Eowyn Morningbrow and Lona Morningbrow on a dewy spring morning in Year 15. A bubbly and adventurous child, she would spend her time alone exploring the forests outside of her home in the Windrunner Village outskirts animal watching and climbing trees. The young Morningbrow was described being as quirky as her mother, the youth idolizing her in particular and wanting to follow in the footsteps of her parents as she heard tales of their heroics in the Great Wars. Among close family that she knew were a young teenager named Zelthane who she considered the closest thing to a sibling. The Fall of Quel'Thalas When news began to spread that the Scourge had broken through Thalassian Pass, Lona abandoned her post to retrieve Shuna from their home. She arrived in time to scoop up her daughter before Arthas' army could reach Windrunner Village, taking only a few precious items with them before warning the town. Fleeing south to reunite with her husband, the two had considered sending Shuna up north with other children being evacuated via ships in Silvermoon City, but soon decided against it under the mindset she was safer under their own protection. With that, they begun their flight southwest, hoping going against the grain of the Scourge's path and their own hyper-acute knowledge of the forests would give them the advantage and subtly to sneak out to a safe haven unscathed. Their wits would be able to carry them to the border of Quel'thalas before disaster struck. Current Events Shuna enlisted under the Sunguard's Pathfinder division two months after their victory during Legionfall as an initiate. Getting the chance to assist at Mistybrook Village, her efforts had to be postponed as she tended to her father who was dealing with an episode of Fel Sickness that took him months to recover from. When his condition improved, she returned to the Sunguard just in time to witness the Alliance's invasion on Quel'Thalas, beginning the Phoenix Wars. The Phoenix Wars As winter would begin to grip onto Quel'Thalas, her primary assistance would come from her using her foraging skills to collect lichen and other edibles for the medics to use. She would fight alongside the Sunguard officially for the first time during the final stage against the Amani Trolls. With her experience manning ballistas, she was able to assist her squad in firing at many crucial targets, helping ensure the Sunguard's victory against the invading trolls.